


It's a Small World

by SilentSilhouette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Humor, M/M, News, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSilhouette/pseuds/SilentSilhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise tries to find his soulmate through social media.</p>
<p>Soulmate AU where a picture of your soulmate is tweeted to you on your sixteenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Small World

**Author's Note:**

> My soulmate AU idea is really just an excuse to write in twitter format.  
> I've never actually used twitter before.
> 
> Let's ignore the fact that Kuroko's technically older than Kise, mkay? Let's pretend that, idk, Kuroko's a year younger or something. Think whatever you want.  
> Also, here Kise knows everyone but Kuroko, and everyone but Kise knows Kuroko. Kuroko knows everyone but Kise and is hopelessly out of touch with the media.  
> 

**Welcome to Twitter.**  
Connect with your friends—and other fascinating                [ Phone, email or username ]  
people. Get in-the-moment updates on the things              [ Password ] [ **Log in** ]  
that interest you. And watch events unfold, in real  
time, from every angle. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Oha Asa @Oha_Asa  
** @SmilefortheCamera Happy sixteenth birthday, Kise Ryouta. This is your soulmate: pic.twitter.com/nkjlandjnca

 

* * *

 

 

**Kise Ryouta @SmilefortheCamera  
** LISTEN UP WORLD. I AM OFFICIALLY SIXTEEN YEARS OLD.

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera****  
I am looking for my soulmate.

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera**  
** If you know anyone who has blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin please send me a tweet #KiseSoulmate

**Kise Ryouta @S **milefortheCamera**  
** HELP ME FIND MY TRUE LOVE #KiseSoulmate :DDD

 

* * *

 

 

**Twitter is over capacity.**  
Too many tweets! Please wait a moment and try again.

 

* * *

 

 

**MASS BLUE-HAIR LYNCHING IN TOKYO, THIRTY INJURED  
** \- 20 June 2015 – 6:49 AM JST (3,896 COMMENTS)

TOKYO—Police on Sunday arrested a 15-year-old girl in a Tokyo suburb suspected of assaulting 16-year-old Yamamoto Hitomi with a baseball bat, police officials say. It was one of many sudden attacks on blue-haired people that arose after famous teen model Kise Ryouta tweeted the description of his soulmate… read more.

 

* * *

 

 

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup**  
@SmilefortheCamera youre an idiot. youre lucky i have tanned skin or id punch you

**Midorima Shintarou @AlwaysLucky  
** @SmilefortheCamera For once, Aomine is correct. You did not even specify the gender of your soulmate.

**Murasakibara Atsushi @candyman**  
kise-chin is kind of dumb

**Momoi Satsuki @secretagentsuki**  
Stupid Ki-chan.

**Momoi Satsuki @secretagentsuki**  
Also, #KiseSoulmate is trending. So is #LynchThatBlueHairedMofo

**Akashi Seijuurou @Red_Emperor  
** @SmilefortheCamera Ryouta. Fix this mess.

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera**  
** @Red_Emperor hai…

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera**  
** EVERYONE CALM DOWN. PLEASE DONT HURT MY POSSIBLE SOUL MATE #keepcalmandcarryon

 

* * *

 

 

**THREE MORE INJURED ON BLUE-HAIR LYNCHING  
** \- 21 June 2015 – 7:01 AM JST (1,543 COMMENTS)

TOKYO—Police have arrested five Tokyo teens suspected of assaulting two girls and one boy from Akishima. Police have reported that the motives were similar to the thirty other attacks yesterday involving the newly-revealed description of the soulmate of famous teen model Kise Ryouta... read more.

 

* * *

 

 

**Midorima Shintarou @AlwaysLucky  
** @SmilefortheCamera Idiot.

 

* * *

 

 

**Momoi Satsuki @secretagentsuki  
** Why are there girls on @lightitup’s lawn? #strangesight

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup**  
WHY ARE THERE PEOPLE ON MY LAWN

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup  
** WTF ARE THEY DOING

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup  
** THEYRE KISES FANGIRLS

**Momoi Satsuki @secretagentsuki  
** @SmilefortheCamera’s fangirls trying to break down @lightitup’s door… pic.twitter.com/fnjwwods

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup  
** @SmilefortheCamera CALL OFF YOUR DAMN FANGIRLS WHAT ARE THEY EVEN DOING AT MY HOUSE I DONT FIT YOUR DESCRIPTION

**Midorima Shintarou @AlwaysLucky**  
@lightitup I believe it’s called miscommunication. They’ve probably forgotten that Kise’s soulmate is supposed to have pale skin. #morons

**Murasakibara Atsushi @candyman  
** @lightitup @AlwaysLucky it’s like playing telephone

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera****  
HEY GUYS GET OFF AOMINECCHI’S LAWN, HE’S NOT CUTE ENOUGH TO BE MY SOULMATE #tryagain

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup**  
@SmilefortheCamera damn right im not

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup**  
@SmilefortheCamera wait

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup**  
@SmilefortheCamera YES I AM

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup**  
@SmilefortheCamera wait

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup**  
@SmilefortheCamera SHUT UP

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera**  
** @lightitup but im just trying to help #imcrying #noappreciation

**Akashi Seijuurou @Red_Emperor**  
@SmilefortheCamera Perhaps it would be wise to actually tweet a picture of your soulmate before your followers lynch any more blue-haired people.

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera**  
** @Red_Emperor AKASHICCHI IS SO SMART, LIKE ALWAYS #alwayswin #alwaysright

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera**  
** peoples of the world, behold mah future waifu pic.twitter.com/nkjlandjnca

.

.

.

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup**  
@SmilefortheCamera fuck

**Midorima Shintarou @AlwaysLucky**  
@SmilefortheCamera Oh.

**Momoi Satsuki @secretagentsuki**  
@SmilefortheCamera Huh.

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera**  
** @lightitup @AlwaysLucky @secretagentsuki ikr? #cutestboyever #beautiful #loveatfirstsight #blue #favouritecolour #bigblueeyes

**Murasakibara Atsushi @candyman**  
i need to crush something.

**Akashi Seijuurou @Red_Emperor**  
@SmilefortheCamera Ryouta…

 

* * *

 

 

**TETSU  
35437769**

June 21, 2015 4:02 PM **  
** have u looked at twitter recently?

June 21, 2015 4:04 PM **  
** No.

June 21, 2015 4:04 PM  
u should

* * *

 

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera****  
did i do something wrong again? #dejavu

**Momoi Satsuki @secretagentsuki  
** @SmilefortheCamera Listen, Ki-chan… we think we might know your soulmate.

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera****  
@secretagentsuki WHAT RU SERIOUS

**Midorima Shintarou @AlwaysLucky  
** @secretagentsuki Are you sure about this, Momoi?

**Momoi Satsuki @secretagentsuki**  
@AlwaysLucky They’re soulmates, right?

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera****  
@secretagentsuki @AlwaysLucky YOU TWO KNOW WHO HE IS TELL ME TELL ME SEND ME A PIC #TELLMENOW #THESUSPENSE #ITSKILLINGME

**Murasakibara Atsushi @candyman  
** i feel kind of sorry for @phantom_sixth now.

**Akashi Seijuurou @Red_Emperor**  
@candyman Indeed. We will have to make sure Ryouta behaves himself.

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup  
** @SmilefortheCamera dont mess this up, kise.

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera**  
** @lightitup what do you mean, aominecchi?

**Kuroko Tetsuya @phantom_sixth  
** @SmilefortheCamera Are you perhaps looking for me, Kise-kun? pic.twitter.com/vafewfr

.

.

.

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera****  
@phantom_sixth Stay where you are, I’ll come find you.

.

.

.

**AOMINECCHI  
35431233**

June 21, 2015 7:13 PM  
Whats kuroko-san’s address?

 

* * *

 

**Facebook** [ Email or Phone ] [ Password ] [ **Log in** ]  
Connect with friends and the  
world around you on Facebook.

\---

**Friend Requests**

**Kise Ryouta**                                                [  **Confirm**  ] [ Not Now ]

 

* * *

 

**Trends**  
\- 51 minutes ago

Japanese Yen  
Kise Ryouta interview  
#KiseSoulmate  
Utada Hikaru  
#LynchThatBlueHairedMofo  
#BlueHairBlues  
#CrazyFangirls  
EXO  
Whales

 

* * *

 

**Kise Ryouta Discusses Love and Soulmates on Exclusive Interview with Yanagiya Hinata**  
Posted: 23 June 2015 7:13 PM JST (3,327 COMMENTS)

Kise Ryouta: the name that has haunted many blue-haired people ever since he posted a description of his soulmate on the popular online social network Twitter. Not only did this cause Twitter to crash for an entire day, it also caused a mass teenage lynching on a scale never before seen anywhere in Japan.

For the first time since his infamous tweet, Kise Ryouta has agreed to an exclusive interview to discuss his views on love, soulmates and the all-knowing Oha Asa horoscopes.

“Well,” Kise said, looking relaxed in a simple white button-down shirt and slacks, “for starters, I do believe in love at first sight. I mean, that’s what I felt when I first saw that tweet from Oha Asa. When I looked at that boy with blue-hair… it just clicked, you know? I don’t know how else to describe it. It’s exactly like what other people said about meeting your soulmate—and it’s not. It’s indescribable. And that was just with a picture. Imagine what I felt when I met him in real life,” he quips, laughing softly.

“You’ve found your soulmate?” asked Yanagiya.

“Yep!” he said cheerily. “I guess I forgot to tweet about this too.”

Yanagiya said wryly, “And start another mob lynching?”

Kise showed full remorse when speaking about the lynching. “Yeah, about that, I’m really sorry for all you blue-haired people out there… **_Subscribe to read more._**

 

* * *

 

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera**  
** so in case you havent seen the interview, I FOUND MY SOULMATE! You can stop lynching ppl now pls.

**Kuroko Tetsuya @phantom_sixth  
** @SmilefortheCamera Apologise to those blue-haired people. Including Aomine-kun.

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera**  
** @phantom_sixth ehhh but i already apologised during the interview

**Kuroko Tetsuya @phantom_sixth**  
@SmilefortheCamera Kise-kun.

**Akashi Seijuurou @Red_Emperor**  
@SmilefortheCamera Ryouta.

**Kise Ryouta @ **SmilefortheCamera**  
** SORRY BLUE-HAIRED PEOPLE AND AOMINECCHI #sorry #deeplysorry #reallysorry

**Aomine Daiki @lightitup**  
@SmilefortheCamera you still owe me a new door.

 

* * *

 

**KUROKOCCHI**  
**35437769**

June 25, 2015 3:41 PM  
Hey

June 25, 2015 3:41 PM  
Yes?

June 25, 2015 3:42 PM  
Love you from the bottom of my soul ;)

**Author's Note:**

> EPILOGUE:
> 
> **Kuroko Tetsuya @phantom_sixth**  
>  Why are there people on my lawn?
> 
> \---
> 
> **Trends ******  
> \- 45 minutes ago
> 
> Abe Shinzou  
> Kise Ryouta  
> #HuntDownThatBlueHairedMofo  
> #KiseSoulmate  
> Utada Hikaru  
> Whales  
> Maji Burger  
> #OhaAsa  
> Cats  
> 


End file.
